Choose Your Pain (episode)
}} While on a mission, Lorca unexpectedly finds himself in the company of prisoner of war Starfleet Lieutenant Ash Tyler and notorious intergalactic criminal Harry Mudd. Burnham voices her concerns about the repercussions of the spore drive jumps on "Ripper". Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "Ouch!" "Who are you?" "The name is Mudd. Harcourt Fenton Mudd, Harry for short. I reiterate – ouch." : - Harry Mudd gets grabbed by his throat from Lorca upon awakening "You guys, this is so fucking cool! So sorry." "No, cadet. It ''is fucking cool." : - '''Tilly' and Stamets upon realizing how to use the spore drive without "Ripper"'s involvement Log entries Background information Cast * This episode marks the debut of series regular Shazad Latif (Ash Tyler). * Harry Mudd's appearance in the episode sees the second actor portraying the character after Roger C. Carmel. Continuity * This episode takes place in December 2256, three weeks after the events of . * This episode reveals that Paul Stamets is Discovery s chief engineer and is in a relationship with Hugh Culber. This episode also reveals that Culber is not the Discovery s chief medical officer. * This episode reveals that Gabriel Lorca was in command of the before accepting command of the . * In this episode, a list of notable captains heavily references previous Star Trek. Robert April was first seen in the episode . Jonathan Archer was first seen in the episode . Matthew Decker was first seen in the episode . Christopher Pike was first seen in the aired episode , but first seen chronologically in . * Starfleet regulation 13982, which was first established in this episode, allows a Starfleet captain to draft virtually anyone in a time of war. * Though characters have used strong cursewords in before – notably, the use of "bullshit" in and "shit" in – this marks the first use of such strong language in a series, and the first use of "fuck" (or a variation thereof) in the franchise (outside of licenced tie-in fiction, such as the Pocket novel by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin, and the Vanguard novel Precipice by David Mack). Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Title publicly revealed http://www.trekspace.net/star-trek-discovery-fifth-episode-title-revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 16 October 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Rainn Wilson as Harry Mudd Co-starring * Conrad Coates as Terral * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Simon Northwood as Shuttle Pilot * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Kirk Salesman as Shuttle Klingon 2 * Tyler Evan Webb as Shuttle Klingon 1 Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles and stand-ins References Acamar; Adelphous; Andorian; Antares Minor; ; ; Battle of the Binaries; Benzar; Benzite system; Beta Lankal; black alert; ; Carraya; confession; Corvan II; Corvan system; cryptobiosis; Daystrom Institute; Deep Space Station K-7; distress beacon; DNA; docking bay; DSC 01; ; ; Earth; English language; eugenics; floor show; fuck; freeway; frontal lobe; ; horizontal gene transfer; hot stone massage; Humans; induction coil; Iowa; Jefferson; Khitomer; Klingon Bird-of-Prey; Klingon prison vessel; Klingon raider; ; Mempa sector; Mempa system; moon; Morska system; ; murder; mycelial network; Mycelium; nervous system; Ophiucus system; pain; photosensitivity; ; portabella; portobello; Prototaxites stellaviatori; Qo'noS; red alert; Ripper; Rura Penthe; Starbase 157; Starbase 343; Starfleet General Orders and Regulations; Stella's father; stress; Stuart; subspace domain; symbiosis; tardigrade; ; tonsillectomy; toothbrush; tractor beam; Unnamed planet; Unnamed starbase; Unnamed Starfleet ships; xenoanthropology; ; Zaldan External links * * |next= }} de: Wähle deinen Schmerz Category:DIS episodes